


Sonic Eats a Flower

by Velvet_Cosplays



Series: SatBK Oneshots [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Flower-eating, Gen, Oneshot, Walk Through the Woods, foraging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Cosplays/pseuds/Velvet_Cosplays
Summary: Did you know Merlina picked a marigold, and marigolds are edible?
Series: SatBK Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114991
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Sonic Eats a Flower

The light, fox-like footsteps of a wizard skilled in stealth and the sound of slightly heavier, modern shoes gently brushed through the grass of the forest on the way to the legendary sacred sword. 

Wind rustled gently through the leaves of the trees, Merlina leading the way through the woods she had resided in for most of her life. They came across a soft stream with a few fibers of red and black fur flowing down from it, which she swiftly leapt over and landed quietly, bending her knees to lessen the impact.

Sonic easily followed, rolling upon landing and staying surprisingly quiet. Yet, Merlina's pace had slowed down, and something caught her eye. "What is it?" He asked, noticing her walk toward a small patch of marigolds.

She gently folded her cloak beneath her and sat down on it, gingerly picking up one of the flowers with a somber look on her face. "This flower... tis destined to wither and rot, so why doth it grow? Why hath it condemn itself?" She hummed softly, twisting the stem in her fingers.

Sonic went to join her, sitting on his haunches to stare at it for a moment. He had no idea what she was saying, only making bits and pieces of the words out. He blinked, then got closer. Merlina assumed he wanted to sniff it, after all, Mobians had animalistic traits, and held it a bit closer.

Sonic sniffed it for a moment, paused, then opened his mouth and inhaled it from her hand, swallowing the flower in one bite. "Mmm! Edible flowers are tasty if you get the right ones! Kinda bitter though, should've probably gotten rid of the white part on the petals... and maybe the stem too." He chuckled, then stood up and continued onward. 

After noticing Merlina wasn't following, he turned to look at her and was met with a confused and horrified expression on the wizard's face. She wasn't expecting that at all, but to be fair she wasn't sure what she expected, this was a visitor from another world.

"...well? You comin?" Sonic asked, starting to jog in place as he itched to get moving again.

"C-certainly." She snapped out of her confused daze, standing up and continuing to guide him, but the memory of him managing to ruin a moment that didn't seem like it was able to be ruined was going to plague her forever.


End file.
